Dora calls Himawari a crybaby during Inside Out/Beaten up by Cyber Woo
Summary: At the Regal Cinemas, everyone is watching Titanic and they're enjoying it. However, Dora was not happy about watching Inside ? because it's too ? and it's the worst ? movie. When the scene reaches Bing ? death, ? became devastated which caused Dora to be happy as she made fun of her by calling her a crybaby and breaking the ?. Therefore, Dora got grounded by ?, Female Kana and Shigure and Cyber ? beats her up for that. Meanwhile, Female Kana comforts Himawari by eating dinner with the animal kings and queens, lotionizing her feet with lotion, treating her nails, trimming her nails with nail clippers, filing down her nails with nail filers, sticking cotton balls between her toes, painting her nails with nail polish, putting an anklet around her right ankle, placing a temporary dragon tattoo on her right instep and a toe ring on her right ring toe. tickling her feet with a feather and massaging her feet and legs. Transcript: Part 1: Queen Ariana bullies Sheeta during Cat Edmond's death *(July 10, 2018, 6:30 P.M.. It is a very peaceful evening. The Monster Children are watching Rock-A-Doodle. However, Dora is not behaving at all.) *(A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Rock-A-Doodle, Cat Edmond's death) *(A Phoenix named Sheeta started sobbing and her purple irises began sparkling with tears as she began crying and it made Queen Ariana very happy) *Queen Ariana: Ha! (X20) Sheeta you stupid Phoenix, due to being sad over Cat Edmond's death, you're such a crybaby dragon! You are a crybaby phoenix! (X10) *Ariana began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Azura in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. *Queen Ariana: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a dragon. Scared of fire you are, whimping like a dragon. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're very dumb! *Queen Ariana and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Queen Ariana: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Queen Ariana and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! *starts crying and sobbing as her tears flood the entire theater and Dora laughs at her as she break the film projector with an axe stopping the Inside Out movie for good *to: Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo outside the theater *Bing Bong: Great, just great. *Reggie: Our chance of seeing Smallfoot has slipped right out of our hands. *to: Lunick in the black background surrounded by flames *Lunick: (Does a Red Tailed Hawk screech) (Changes to Scary Voice) DORA! (X36) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Part 2: Dora gets beaten up by Cyber Woo * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 3 Finale: Himawari gets calmed with a nail makeover/Female Kana tickles Himawari's feet/Bedtime foot massage for Hirawari *Animals Kings and Queens are having a party at the Lakeside as they are enjoying the food and playing in the Lakeside Arcade room *to: Himawari's room *is very sad as she is crying and her dragon tears are spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast *Female Kana: It's okay, Himawari. Dora is getting beaten up by Cyber Woo. She won't make you cry again. *Himawari: crying and sobbing hysterically Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Normal voice) I know! Sniffles Bing Bong's death is one of the saddest Pixar moments in history!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! *Female Kana: It's okay to cry Himawari. Mom and Dad has made us and the Animal Kings and Queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, sushi, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. *Himawari: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when Mom and Dad make us Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. *Kana and Himawari hugged each other. They and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Ike and Azura made for dinner. Female Kana and Himawari had Meatballs for main course, Baked beans as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Female Kana and Himawari are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Female Kana and Himawari are all nice and comfy in their PJs, They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. *began to yawn and Female ? began to notice her yawning. *Female Kana: Hey ?, are you ok? *Himawari: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Dora called me a crybaby and made fun of me. *Female Kana: I know, ?. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Dora made fun of you this evening. *Hirawari: Hey, can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? *Female Kana: Yes, wait here while I get my mom's nail makeover. *(Female Kana leaves ? room to get Azura's nail makeover. Hirawari then removes her ? and wiggles her little ? toes for air) *(Female Kana then returns with Azura's nail makeover as she glances at ? cute bare ?) *Female Kana: I'm back, sorry it took so long. I found my mom's nail makeover in the bathroom. *Sheeta: That's okay, can you treat my fingernails and toenails? *Female Kana: Yes, but first, I'm going to apply the lotion onto your feet. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Dora gets grounded Category:Dora's Grounded Days Category:Monster children show Category:Nail Makeover Stories by Elephant012 Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:Grounded Stories by Elephant012 Category:Tickling Stories by Elephant012 Category:Monster tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos